In recent years the skiing industry has experienced grave increases in the numbers of skis being stolen from open storage racks on ski mountains. Accordingly, the need for establishing effective means to deter these thefts is of paramount importance. This invention provides such deterrent means through an electronic transmitter-receiver alarm system in which the protective device including the transmitter is attached to the ski binding, and the alerting device including the receiver is carried by the rightful owner of the skiing equipment or by a duly authorized person.
There have been numerous systems previously developed which address the general issue of theft protection, some of which have specified the protection of skis through radio transmitter-receiver means. However, none of those systems incorporate a device which includes transmitter attachment to or containment within the actual ski binding, enabling and disabling of the alarm system by removing a ski boot from the ski binding and inserting a ski boot into the ski binding respectively, and selective electronic timing means to insure against false alarms.